houseaquilafandomcom-20200213-history
Centurio Aquila Xelwroth Marveus
Legio XIX : The Onyx Eagle Combat Specialization: Melee History Marveus Xelwroth joined House Aquila in his early teens. He made his way diligently up the ranks once he overcame his trials on Aquila's Home planet. Once he obtained the rank of Centurion, he sought to go no further. As Centurion is the highest rank he can obtain and still be on the frontlines. He has no wish of sitting behind the line making tactical decisions, he was made for battle. A man of action as he is, he only speaks when he deems it necessary. Expecting the best from those under his command, he sets the prime example of melee ferocity. On a side note, it seems he suffers from a sort of battle rage when engaging in combat. Whether it is to a detriment or a benefit, we do not know. Family Xelworth Marveus was exiled from his family on his 18th birthday, the day he joined the Legions. A deal was struck with the head of the family that if Marveus survived the required 25 years to gain a noble title, he would be accepted back into the family as a Dux. Military As a Veteran of the Synth War, Marveus was awarded with multiple commendations and promotions. At the Beginning of the War Marveus was a Legionnaire. The day the Synths turned against the Legions, Marveus was busy with filling out some forms when he was attacked by one of his fellow Legionnaires. When help arrived, the barracks was covered in blood and a Marveus was standing amongst a dozen bodies of his old squad and then some. Luckily, all were found to be Synths. Not too long after he was promoted to Decanus, showing that he could lead a squadron of fierce Shock troopers. A few years before the Death of the Cygnus Emperor, Marveus was awarded with the title of Centurio Optio for the sheer amount of destruction his squadron caused amongst the Synthetic ranks. Mental/Medical Issues Name: Battle Rage. People with this anomaly can be triggered by extreme mental stress or violence that draws blood from said person. Said person enters a furious rage that continues until they are completely exhausted. It can be controlled by the person if mentally strong. Though its name is synonymous with War and battle, they have found some cases of it from the time of birth. This information is shared with only Legates and above as well as whomever the person decides to tell. Realtionships Legate Aurix Bask One of the few relationships the Centurio has. He is seen accompanying the Legate to formal and informal meetings as a sort of bodyguard. During these accompaniments, the Centurio is in full plate armor along with his large chain-sword. Legate Bask has been seen attempting to teach the Centurio the ways of socializing and conversing. Centurion Optio Fox T. Marcus The relationship with Marcus is that of a man trying to do his work and then a gorilla comes in and destroys your bedroom for no particular reason. Centuria IV "Black Lightning" He commands a Centuria of Infantry Shock Troopers specialized in Melee combat. Many of the Infantry put into this Centuria have suffered multiple injuries tied to the brutalistic training. Many infantry have transferred from this Centuria to others within the Legion. Those that stay are prime examples of pure human strength. Drug Use Use of Combat stimulants or drugs in general are strictly forbidden within the Centuria. Anyone found using such substances will be subject to punishment. Cybernetics The use of cybernetics is not forbidden within the Centuria. However, anyone with cybernetics are expected to work as hard or harder than the others. The Centurio does not accept excuses or hadicaps.Category:Characters